


Tony's Cap!

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy!Steve, F/M, Halloween, Mother!Reader, child!Tony, trick-or-treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey look, belated Halloween story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tony's Cap!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, belated Halloween story.

“Mommy! Mommy!”

You chuckled and turned from your husband to look at your son, “Yes, Tony?”

“Halloween!”

You crouched down and picked up your little one, “Yes it is! Ready to go trick-or-treating?”

“Been weady!”

You giggled, “Go get your costume from Mommy and Daddy’s closet and bring it here, okay?”

Tony giggled as you set him down and ran up the stairs. You turned back to your husband and chuckled, “He’s so excited to be Daddy for Halloween.”

Steve chuckled, “I’m glad. Thanks to him, I don’t have to dress up in a ridiculous costume.”

You snorted and looked away as your body shook with laughter. Steve raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

Your laughter increased as you spoke, “You… You think the Cap costume… _Isn’t ridiculous??”_

“It is a uniform, not a costume!”

“Yeah, okay.” You giggled and Tony ran down with his costume in his hands, shield and all.

“Daddy, help me get dress!” Tony smiled, just in his underwear.

Steve chuckled and picked up his son, kissing his nose. “Why me?”

“’Cause you Cap’ ‘Merica!”

“Daddy’s not Captain America, he’s just Daddy.”

“You Cap!”

“Am not.”

“Yes huh!”

“Nope.”

_“Daddy!”_

You giggled and playfully smacked Steve’s shoulder, “Stop teasing him!”

Tony followed suit, “Yeah Daddy! No tease Tony!”

Steve chuckled and kissed Tony’s cheek, “Alright, I’ll stop. Why do you want me to get you ready? Mommy’s much better at it.”

“She good at otter stuff!”

You giggled when Tony spoke; pronouncing words wrong was so adorable!

“Other stuff? Like?”

“Evwything! But you Cap, and Tony wan’ be Cap, so you gots to help Tony be Cap!”

Steve chuckled and you handed him the costume, “We’ll be back. Get ready for pictures.”

You grinned as they traveled upstairs, Tony bouncing happily in his father’s arms. You picked up your phone and tapped on the camera icon, waiting for your boys to come downstairs.

About ten minutes had gone by and you were bored out of your mind.

“Steve! What the hell is taking so long?!”

“It has to be perfect!” Steve yelled back.

You groaned. Was it like this when you got ready?

“Yes it is!”

“Shut up, you mind reader!”

You heard Steve’s laughter and you stuck your tongue out, pouting when he shouted at you to put it away. You resorted to playing with your hair and looking around your house, already planning out the moving of the furniture that would be done as you waited for trick-or-treaters.

Soon enough the boys were done, Tony happily running down the stairs with his shield strapped onto his arm and mask pulled over his eyes. He smiled his beautiful smile and Steve came down after, in his own uniform, posing just as Tony was. You cooed at your husband and son, snapping about ten thousand pictures with different poses.

“Mommy! Twick-o’-tweating time!”

“Fine, fine.” You relented, handing him his candy bucket, which was blue with the Captain America insignia on it.

You kneeled down and kissed his cheek, one he wiped off, “Mommy no! I Cap!”

“Captain America gets kisses too!”

Tony stuck his tongue out and you chuckled, flicking it before standing to look at your husband.

“Captain.”

“Mrs. Rogers.”

You chuckled and kissed your husband, which prompted him to smirk as you pulled away.

“I don’t think your husband would approve.”

“Shh, Steve doesn’t have to know. Now go on boys, you’re ten minutes later for trick-or-treating!”

 _“No!”_ Tony shrieked, running for the door.

Steve chuckled and winked at you before following after his son, adjusting his shield and leaving.

You giggled at your boys and posted the pictures on your Facebook.

_Tony’s Cap tonight! And he was lucky enough that the real Captain America paid a visit, AND is taking him trick-or-treating. ;) Happy Halloween! Don’t do anything Captain America (and Tony Cap!) wouldn’t do!_


End file.
